1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to descaling devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to high-pressure fluid descaling systems for hot strip or plate mills.
2. Prior Art
Large varieties of descaling systems have been utilized in the production of metal strip or plate products. Examples of different descaling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,918,959; 5,036,689 and 5,272,798. One of the most common methods of descaling metal strip or plate is to propel high-velocity pressurized fluid, most commonly water, onto the surface area of the product in order to remove iron oxide buildup on the surface.
The high-pressure fluid descalers can be utilized at a variety of locations along the pass line in a continuous mill as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,840. Additionally, the high-pressure fluid descalers can be used in various locations along a hot reversing mill and in other positions along the pass lines of other hot strip mills.
Heretofore, high-pressure descalers were comprised of spray headers extending across the top and bottom of the strip which simultaneously direct high-pressure spray toward the metal product. The spray headers require a significant volume of descaling fluid to achieve the high impact required for sufficient descaling of the product. This volume requirement creates a very large load for the pump which simultaneously supplies the upper and lower headers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a descaling system for a hot strip or plate mill which minimizes the energy requirements of the pump while maintaining appropriate flow to the upper and lower spray headers.